Les mots qu'on ne dit pas
by Tania Povver
Summary: Pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, qui se soucie de Narcissa Malefoy ? Celle-ci va devoir prendre une décision importante, tout comme Lucius et Draco. Le bien ou le mal ? La difficulté ou la facilité ? La trahison ou la fidélité ? Comme disait Albus Dumbledore, "ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes..."
1. Les mots qu'on ne dit pas

**Salut salut ! Voici ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit (ou un long) commentaire, et à voter si vous avez aimé. ^^** **Disclaimer : ****/Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling/** **/ _Les mots que l'on ne dit pas_ est une chanson de Camille Lou interprêtée dans la comédie musicale "1789 Les Amants de la Bastille"/**

 **POV Narcissa Malefoy (il s'agit des pensées de Narcissa, et en italique, lorsqu'elle chante !)**

Lucius, Draco et moi. Nous sommes tous réunis. Vivants. A l'écart, nous regardons le massacre qu'est la bataille de Poudlard. La bataille finale, la vraie, la grande, celle à l'issue de laquelle un seul gagnera.  
Je me rends compte de la situation. La majorité des mangemorts ou autres servants du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont morts. Tués par le camp adverse ou même parfois par les magemorts eux-mêmes. Harry Potter va gagner. Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Pour être réaliste, ça dépend pour qui.  
Soit nous retournons nous battre et nous ferons tuer, soit nous attendons la fin et irons tous à Azkaban, ou bien nous fuyons et devenons à jamais nomades, soit... Soit nous reconnaissons nos erreurs et décidons ensemble d'aider Harry Potter.  
Non. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça... Lucius ne voudra jamais... Et puis, il ne faut pas changer de camp seulement pour échapper à la prison, ce serait hypocrite et égoïste ! Il faut avoir une bonne raison.

Mais j'ai une bonne raison !  
Inérieurement, j'ai toujours rêvé d'une nouvelle vie, d'une belle vie. Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment envie de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai simplement suivi ma famille. Mais pour quel résultat ? Vivre dans la peur de se faire remplacer ? Et pour quel pouvoir ? Celui de lancer des Sortilèges Impardonnables sur des enfants ?  
Narcissa, réveille-toi. Ce serait renier tout ce à quoi tu es attachée, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Il faut aller jusqu'au bout maintenant, même si on perd, même si on doit aller à Azkaban. Ce serait le plus juste, nous l'avons mérité...

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tout se mélange dans ma tête. D'habitude, le seul moyen de me calmer est de chanter. Les paroles viennent d'elles-mêmes, et la mélodie aussi. Alors je chante, simplement.

Il y a des mots qui brûlent mes lèvres,  
Comme toujours, il fallait s' y attendre. Je sais bien que toute ma vie, je vais être hantée par les mots que j'ai eu un jour le malheur de prononcer. J'étais petite et influencable, mais... Je regrette tellement... Mes rêves et mes espoirs s'effondrent, lentement.  
Je mérite Azkaban, c'est évident. Les remords ne servent à rien et ne sont que faiblesse...  
Tant d'interdits sur mes lèvres,  
Que je n'avoue pas.  
Je ne veux en parler. A personne. Et je n'ai surtout pas envie. J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai déjà tué quelqu'un.  
Pourtant si. Moi, Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, ai déjà utilisé les Sortilèges Impardonnables sur des personnes sans défenses. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que les autres, il faut croire, car ces mots me hantent depuis le premier prononcé. Je doit donc aller jusqu'au bout, je ne peux pas changer de camp avec ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai tant de plaisirs qui se taisent,  
Tant de désirs qui se plaisent,  
A rester sans voix.  
Mais en même temps... J'aimerais... J'aimerais tellement tout recommencer, avoir une nouvelle vie. Une famille aimante, unie, de vrais amis, justes et bons. Avoir une seconde chance... M'accrocher à quelqu'un qui m'accepterait sans me juger. Sans tenir compte de mes erreurs...

Stop. C'est le moment de prendre une vraie décision. Malgré les erreurs passées, trouver le courage au fond de moi. Je peux toujours essayer. Les arguments sont là. Qu'est-ce que je perd ? On verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve...

J'ai devant moi la vie que je n'ose pas,  
C'est ça mon problème. Je n'ose pas. Je n'ose pas car j'ai peur. J'ai peur de trahir Lucius, peut-être, mais surtout, de me faire tuer, ou pire, qu'il arrive quelque chose à Draco.  
Au fond de moi, l'envie que je laisse là,  
Je ne peux pas, car...  
J'entends chanter dans mes nuits, Les mots qu'on ne dit pas.  
Et puis, je me souviens de ces mots que j'ai dit pour protéger Draco. Je me souviens de ce silence après la mort. Je ne veux pas continuer sur ce chemin.

Il y a des silences qui font mal,  
Quand les sentiments se voilent,  
Des non-dits qui la serve.  
Tout s'écroule. Mon passé, ma famille... Ai-je réellement, un jour, aimé Lucius ? Je me suis efforcée de l'aimer, mais c'est Père qui a décidé de mon mariage.  
Après tout, "je t'aime" ne se dit pas. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à quelqu'un. Même pas à mon fils. Enfin, seulement quand il était un petit nourrison ou plus tard, quand il dormait profondément.  
On m'a toujours appris que ce n'était que faiblesse... Mais c'est simplement parce que personne n'a jamais eu le courage de montrer ses sentiments...  
Pas non plus de sourires. Les sourires sont froids et méprisants, ce ne sont pas des sourires de bonheur.  
Je crois que nous ne sommes pas heureux aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Malgré les regards qui condamnent,  
Mes idéaux portent mon âme,  
Vers les mots qui espèrent.  
Bonheur. Renouveau. Recommencer. Amour. Tendresse. Ces mots-là me donnent de l'espoir.

J'ai devant moi la vie que je n'ose pas,  
Au fond de moi l'envie que je laisse là,  
J'entends chanter dans mes nuits, Les mots qu'on ne dit pas.  
Ces mots interdits, je les ait dit. J'ai bravé les interdits, alors pourquoi pas celui de trahir le Lord ?

Je sais rien n'est parfait,  
Je sais tous mes rendez-vous manqués,  
J'aurais dû, sûrement m'y prendre avant.  
J'aurais dû...  
Mais cela ne fait rien.  
J'aurais la vie que je voulais,  
Oser chanter dans mes nuits,  
Les mots qu'on ne dit pas.  
Il faut que je m'appuie sur mes erreurs.  
Il faut que j'ose...  
Il faut que j'essaye. Je suis devenue une personne différente, je ne veux plus me cacher derrère Lucius. Il faut que je trouve le courage de me retourner. Pour Draco... Pour mon fils. Arrête de te torturer, me dis-je. Ça y est. Ma décision est prise.

J'entends les mots,  
Mais pas les mêmes, à présent.  
J'entends les mots d'espoir, les mots qui reconfortent. Les mots qu'on ne m'a jamais dit, les mots qu'on ne dit pas aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Les mots qu'on ne dit pas  
Je peux le faire. Et j'arriverai à persuader Draco de me suivre.  
L'envie que l'on ne vit pas...  
Je m'arrête de chanter. Je tourne la tête vers Draco et Lucius qui me regardent, surpris.

"Tu vas bien ? me demande Lucius d'un air hautain.  
\- Je pense qu'il est temps de reconnaitre nos erreurs à présent. Je veux aller les aider. Je ne peux pas continuer à faire du mal aux autres, à me faire du mal... J'en ai assez, Lucius !  
Je tombai à genoux. Toute la souffrance et la tristesse refoulée jaillissait enfin.

\- J'ai toujours perçu ta faiblesse, Narcissa. Cependant, je pensais qu'amener Draco du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres te persuaderai que ce que nous faisons est bien plus louable que ce que Potter et ses "amis" tentent de faire. Relève-toi, Narcissa ! N'as-tu donc rien compris après toutes ces années ?  
\- Tu te trompes, Lucius, dis-je en me relevant avec une nouvelle force. Je ne pense pas qu'oser s'éloigner du pouvoir soit une faiblesse. En revanche, servir le Mal est une faiblesse.  
Je me tourne vers Draco.  
\- Mon fils... Je suis tellement désolée... Je n'ai jamais osé m'opposer aux idéaux familiaux et... J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi..  
\- Mère... Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit de tout cela ? Pourquoi êtes-vous restée si... effacée ? Je pensais que vous approuviez les idées de Père... demanda Draco les larmes aux yeux.  
\- La peur est la cause de tout cela. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, j'ai tellement de peine que tu ais dû vivre tout ça. Je suis désolée, Draco...  
\- Je ne vous en veux pas, Mère. Tout cela est de la faute de Père.  
\- Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais, Draco ! Ne comprends-tu donc pas que la puissance est la meilleure chose qu'un père peut offrir à son fils ? Et tu ne me remercies même pas ?! Tu me déçois beaucoup, Draco. J'ai voulu faire de toi un descendant digne de l'illustre famille qu'est la nôtre, et voilà que tu te fais influencer par ta mère et sa folie !  
\- Je pense que c'est justement le problème, Père. Vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'à vous-même et à la réputation de la famille Malefoy. J'ai longtemps cru que vous aviez raison, jusqu'au jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de tuer Dumbledore. Non pas parce que je l'appréciais, au contraire, ce vieux fou m'exaspérait, mais parce que lui aussi était puissant et j'ai compris alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'hésitait pas à tuer tous ceux qui le gênaient. J'ai compris de quoi Il était capable. Mais moi, je n'en étais pas capable... Cependant, j'ai continué à faire comme si de rien n'était, pour vous. Je ne voulais pas perdre la seule famille que j'avais...  
\- Draco, je suis tellement désolée... Tu es toute ma vie... Draco...  
\- Tais-toi, Narcissa ! Pars, mais ne lui dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu seras livrée au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tu veux l'entrainer avec toi ?!  
\- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Lucius ! Tu n'as toujours été qu'un égoïste ! Si tu n'es pas capable de te remettre en question, tant pis pour toi ! J'ai pris ma décision. A toi de prendre la tienne.  
\- Comment oses-tu, Narcissa ?! Je ne regrette aucunement mon service au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas après toutes ces années et tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous ! Vous mourrez tous les deux dans l'oubli, et de Sa main, tandis que la famille Malefoy restera dans les mémoires comme la plus puissante des familles de sorciers, avec pour ultime descendant moi-même ! C'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous me dégoutez tous les deux...  
\- Oui Lucius, c'est ce que je veux ! Et si tu gardes une renommée pour perdre un fils et une femme, et que cela ne te dérange pas, et bien va en enfer ! Ne serai-ce que pour ton intérêt personnel, te rallier à Potter te permettrai d'éviter Azkaban. Ne vois-tu pas qu'Il est en train de perdre ? Tu pourrais rester avec nous... Pour Draco...  
\- Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus avec des fous hystériques et lâches par dessus tout... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a donné la puissance, et je n'ai pas peur d'Azkaban. Je serai heureux d'avoir été celui qui est resté fidèle au Maître jusqu'au bout ! Celui qui n'a pas profité de la situation pour le laisser mourir sans rien faire ! Entre le Maître et une femme avec un enfant, entre la puissance et la pitié... Le choix est déjà fait. Cependant, sachez que vos noms seront à jamais effacés de la lignée Malefoy. Et Draco ! Je n'ai jamais eu de fils.

Lucius se détourna avec un air impérial puis partit. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, quand Draco sortit sa baguette, rouge de colère :  
\- Sectum Sempra !  
Lucius n'eut pas le temps de riposter et s'écroula par terre.  
\- Et sachez, Monsieur Malefoy, que je n'ai jamais eu de père.  
Je regardai Draco, étonnée. Celui-ci se retourna avec le même air impérial que son père.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ce sortilège ?  
\- Potter me l'a lancé en sixième année. Ainsi, il verra ce que j'ai été obligé d'endurer en servant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Perdre son sang petit à petit, tout ça pour sa satisfaction égoïste...  
Nous ne disons rien pendant un moment. Nous marchons sur le pont, lentement, en nous éloignant de plus en plus de Lucius à chaque pas. Sans regrets ni pitié.  
J'attrape la main de Draco, et cela me rappelle lorsque celui-ci etait encore un jeune enfant. Il était l'innoncence même, puis est devenu de plus en plus proche de Lucius, qu'il admirait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était rien pour son père. Il était obligé de lui rester fidèle, et tentait de susciter la fierté chez lui. Et malgré la peur, il a obéi pour protéger la famille, donc Lucius aussi. Je comprends la colère de Draco. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, son père aurait dû au moins lui être reconnaissant.  
\- Draco, je suis désolée de toutes tes souffrances... Je t'aime tellement...  
Une larme apparut au coin de mon oeil, que je m'empressais d'essuyer.  
\- Ne... t'en fait pas, Mère. C'est déjà oublié. Allons nous battre, maintenant. Contre celui qui a gâché nos vies. "  
Je regardais mon fils et vis dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir. J'étais fière de lui. Il avait fait la bonne décision. Et dans un sourire partagé, nous nous élançames en direction de la bataille. Cheveux blonds, cheveux noirs, volant à l'unisson.  
Nous courions à en perdre haleine, vers une nouvelle vie.  
La vie que l'on ose pas. 

"Au fait, Maman ?  
\- Oui, Draco ?  
\- Tu chantes bien."  
Je lui souris en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds. Jamais je ne l'ai autant aimé que dans ses moments-là.

 **C'est la fin du premier chapitre ! :'(**  
 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Les prochains chapitres seront très courts, car il s'agira des fins alternatives...**  
 **Si vous avez des questions, des choses que vous n'avez pas très bien compris, n'hésitez pas à me demander ! Et à me dire si vous trouvez qu'il y a des choses à améliorer, des trucs pas super... ça me permet de progresser ! ^^**  
 **Voilà voilà !**


	2. Tout est bien qui finit bien

**Voilà la première fin alternative, en tout il y en aura 8. Dites moi en commentaire celle que vous préférez ! ^^**

Après la bataille, Narcissa et Draco ont décidé de reprendre le nom de la famille Black. Ils sont donc devenus Draco Black et Narcissa Black. Draco travaille à Sainte Mangouste comme guérisseur et Narcissa a été accueillie à bras ouverts à Poudlard par Minerva McGonagall qui lui a donné son propre poste de professeur de Métamorphose et lui a également demandé de s'occuper de la maison Serpentard. Tel que le professeur Dumbledore avait agi avec Severus Snape de son vivant, la nouvelle directrice a décidé de donner une seconde chance à cette femme qui avait tellement souffert... Le voeu de Narcissa a fini par être exaucé... Elle a trouvé en la personne de Minerva une aînée sur qui elle peut s'accrocher, et qui ne la juge pas pour son passé, mais pour qui elle est vraiment... Une véritable amie.


	3. L'auto-destruction des Malfoy

Cependant, alors qu'ils s'élançaient vers la bataille, Lucius se relevait comme il le pouvait, et trouva juste la force de se venger de ces lâches qui, malheureusement, avaient fait partie de sa famille :  
\- Avada Kedavra ! Avada Kedavra !  
Frappés chacun par un sortilège de mort, Draco et Narcissa tombèrent tous les deux.  
Lucius finit par mourir, après deux heures de souffrance. Comme quoi, la puissance mène à la destruction, parfois même à l'auto-destruction.  
Draco et Narcissa, grâce à leur retournement, ont pu goûter au bonheur pendant quelques secondes... puis ont fini par récolter ce qu'ils avaient semé. Tout comme Lucius, sauf que celui-ci n'aura jamais été véritablement heureux de toute sa vie.


	4. Les mots qui brûlèrent leurs lèvres

Après la bataille, Draco ne se remettra jamais du sortilège qu'il a jeté sur son père. Narcissa et lui continueront ensemble à être hantés par la mort, par...  
Les mots qu'on ne dit pas.  
Si vous pensez que la mort est la meilleure vengeance qui soit, vous avez tort... Malgré la remise en question de Narcissa et de son fils, la mort et la souffrance qu'ils avaient apporté les a empêché de reprendre une vie normale. Ils ont fini par se suicider ; Draco, déprimé, en se laissant mourir de faim chez lui ; et Narcissa, en se plantant un couteau dans le coeur.


	5. Pas très crédibles

Lorsque Draco et Narcissa arriverent près du champ de bataille, celle-ci était terminée, et Harry Potter était acclamé.  
Les Aurors emmenèrent Draco et Narcissa à Azkaban, refusant de croire à leur soi-disant "retournement". Ils y restèrent jusqu'à mourir de folie, ne cessant de déclamer qu'ils voulaient aider Harry Potter à tuer Voldemort.


	6. Ils ne sont pas des Gryffondor

Draco et Narcissa s'élançèrent vers la bataille. Mais quand ils virent l'horreur de celle-ci, ils prirent peur. Était-ce réellement une bonne idée d'y aller ?

Narcissa avait tellement peur pour son fils, tellement peur de le perdre alors qu'ils étaient enfin réunis...  
Pour Draco, c'était la même chose.  
Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, chacun pouvant lire la démotivation de l'autre dans ses yeux.  
\- Nous pourrions partir, loin, là où ils ne pourront pas nous trouver...? essaya Draco.  
\- Et nous ne serions plus jamais séparés...  
\- Qu'en dis-tu, Mère ?  
\- Je... je suis d'accord.

Des jours plus tard, Draco et Narcissa s'étaient réfugiés en Norvège. Ils avaient emmenagé dans un modeste manoir, dans la campagne moldue, et y vivaient heureux. Draco ouvrit son propre cabinet de médecin où il usait secrètement de la magie pour soigner les moldus. Il s' est vite fait une réputation, et a réussi à se faire des amis et suffisamment d'argent grâce à ses nombreux clients. Il assure sa vie et celle de sa mère, qui vivent tous les deux tranquilles désormais.


	7. Ou peut-être un petit peu !

Draco et Narcissa s'élancèrent vers la bataille. Ils lançaient des sortilèges sur les hommes encapuchonnés avec ardeur, aux côtés des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, quelque peu surpris par ce renversement de situation des Malefoy.

McNair, lorsqu'il remarqua la trahison de ceux-ci, fut pris d'une intense colère : comment osaient-ils abandonner le Maître, comment osaient-ils les abandonner ?!  
Voyant Draco de dos qui venait de lancer un Reducto sur un des servants de Voldemort, McNair n'hésita plus : il pointa sa baguette sur le traitre et prononça le sortilège de mort :  
\- Avada Kedavra !  
Les mots résonnèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Narcissa, qui se tourna instinctivement vers son fils en train de tomber :  
\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla-t-elle.  
Ignorant les sortilèges qui fusaient de tous côtés, elle s'élança vers son fils.  
Mais la vengence de McNair n'était pas terminée. Il lui restait la femme.  
Lorsque celle-ci se trouva près de son fils, elle tomba à genoux, effondrée, et reçut alors le second Avada de McNair.  
C'est ainsi que, mère et fils réunis, ils sont morts, assassinés à cause de leur courage...


	8. Et si Voldemort avait gagné ?

Tout est fini. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont tous morts ou disparus.  
Lorsque Narcissa et Draco arrivèrent sur ce qui avait été il y a quelques minutes le champ de bataille, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent les mangemorts réunis autour de leur maitre. Ce dernier avait un pied posé sur un corps mort, affichant ainsi sa victoire.  
Lorsqu'il apperçut Narcissa et Draco, il leur fit signe de venir. Le jeune homme blond regarda sa mère, qui pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort en signe de désaccord et afin d'assurer leur protection.  
Voldemort plissa des yeux, commençant à comprendre la situation. Ils étaient tellement pathétiques...  
Narcissa et Draco s'avançèrent vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'échapper. En s'approchant, ils découvrirent que le corps aux pieds du Maître était celui de Potter.  
\- Alors comme ça, on se rebelle ? La famille Malefoy presque au complet... Où est notre ami Lucius ?  
\- Il est mort, répondit froidement Draco.  
\- Oh... je vois. Tu as réussi, cette fois-ci ? Toutes mes félicitations, Draco...  
Après un moment de silence, Voldemort repris :  
\- J'allais perdre, mais finalement j'ai gagné ! Je suis tellement heureux de ma victoire que je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre une femme et un enfant. Dans mon extrême bonté, je vous donne la possibilité de revenir à mes côtés.  
Narcissa ne répondit pas, mon on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle n'acceptait nullement la proposition de Voldemort.

...

Narcissa et Draco se retrouvèrent au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme de vulgaires elfes de maison, humiliés devant tous les autres mangemorts. Comme Lucius l'avait prédit, ils tombèrent dans l'oubli. Dans les esprits, la lignée Malefoy s'était "éteinte" avec la mort de Lucius Malefoy, disparu mystérieusement.


	9. Pour se faire pardonner

Narcissa et Draco ont décidé, après la bataille, de rechercher les enfants orphelins, dont les parents ont été victimes des meurtres organisés par Voldemort.  
C'est ainsi que fut créé l'Orphelinat de Saint Georges*. Narcissa s'occupera de ces enfants jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, aidée par Draco.  
Cette superbe action de charité leur a appris à tous les deux le bonheur d'aider les autres et de leur faire plaisir, tout en "rachetant" leurs erreurs petit à petit.

 ** _* Orphelinat Saint Georges : j'ai décidé de l'appeler comme ça en référence à la devise de Poudlard qui est : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus (=il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort) ; et Saint Georges est selon la légende celui qui a combattu et tué un dragon. Je trouvai intéressant de le choisir comme nom pour l'orphelinat car après tout, Draco et Narcissa sont comme Saint Georges : en créant cette institution, ils continuent à térasser le dragon..._**

 **Voilà ! C'est la fin de ma fanfiction... :'( J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Merci de l'avoir lue ;)**

 **Je suis en train de réfléchir à une nouvelle fanfic HP (eh oui, quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore ! ^^)...**

 **Sinon, je voulais remercier mes deux Bêta qui m'ont aidé et toutes les autres personnes qui m'ont soutenu dans l'écriture de cette histoire.**

 **Je vous conseille d'aller voir la chaine de kisu et calo gruboss (c'est une seule chaine) : elles font des super fils !**

 **Bisous bisous les Potterheads**


End file.
